


Revenge for Telperinquar

by Eastern_Lights



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastern_Lights/pseuds/Eastern_Lights
Summary: During the first age, Celebrimbor Curufinnion fell in love with Narnîn Mornelleth, daughter of Eöl the Dark elf and took her as his wife. For centuries they shared the joys and pains of life. That was until Annatar. Until Sauron's betrayal. Now Narnîn is left alone in Middle-earth and her heart burns not with love, but hatred of the Dark lord.Takes place during the War of Elves and Sauron.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Revenge for Telperinquar

Narnîn's sword sliced through throats and limbs of orcs seemingly of its own accord. It had been a gift to her from Celebrimbor on their wedding day. He had named in Nammalin, which meant "Claw-song" in his native language of Quenya, for the unusually melodious sound in made when swung. Now, in Narnîn's revenge-thirsty mind, not even Lúthien herself could sing more beautifully.   
Suddenly, she saw a tall shadow towering over the orcish horde. At any other time, she would run away in terror at the sight of the Dark lord Sauron. Now she smiled. She had been searching for him. She slowly made her way towards her foe. Her heartbeat grew faster, for her goal was close. She pictured Tyelpë in her mind. She pictured him as he had been during their long years together, not as he was now, a broken body serving as a banner of Sauron's evil. He would be avenged. And if not, his wife would join him soon.  
Before long, Sauron towered over her. Despite his armor glowing with heat, the sight chilled her to the bone. He laughed savagely.  
"I had hoped to look upon the beauty of the Lady of Eregion one last time... before I graciously send her to the Western shores."  
Not deeming his words worthy of a reply, she raised Nammalin, with a sideways leap dodged the Dark lord's burning mace and swung at a gap in Sauron's armour just behind the knee. At the last moment, he turned and hit her in the face with the back of his gauntlet. The force sent Narnîn's black helm flying off.  
Before she could recover, Sauron's mace hit her in an upward swing. She felt her feet leave the ground and then her back hit it again. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs. She started coughing and was certain that at least half of her ribs were broken. Still, she pushed herself up into a kneeling position. For you, Tyelpë.  
Every breath hurt like a a stroke of a burning whip. Narnîn could feel blood pouring from her nose and dripping down her chin. Despite that, she raised her head in defiance, gazed deep into the black pits that were the Dark lord's eyes and rasped:  
"Join your master in the Void, lapdog of Morgoth!"   
And with the last word, she gathered all her strength and threw herself at Sauron, sword raised, steel-grey hair dancing in the wind.   
Fighters far and wide could hear the terrible cracking sound of Sauron's mace striking the Twilight maiden of Nan Elmoth down. Her limp body flew over the heads of her compatriots before slamming into the mud. For a long, torturous moment, all was silent. Then the army of orcs erupted into cheers. The elves of Eregion raced to their princess' side, but the first to reach her was Glorfindel, who fought his way through so many foes, that by the time he knelt by her, none dared to challenge him. Gently, he brushed her hair from her face, both of which were sticky from the amount of mud and blood staining them. He laid his hand on her cheek.  
"She lives..." Glorfindel breathed out in astonishment. However, he could also feel that the brave elf was already on her way to the Halls of Mandos. Carefully, he lifted her in his arms.  
"Be strong, my lady," he said, filling his words with Power.  
"My lady!" Glorfindel heard from behind him. The warriors of Eregion came running, fear and anguish written on their faces. One opened his mouth to speak, but Glorfindel cut him off:  
"Make way! Your lady lives, but not for long unless I carry her away to be healed! Make way!"  
They did as they were told. Though, he was loathe to leave the battle, the golden-haired champion was also determined to save Narnîn from joining her husband far too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! I have a happy end for the two in mind, so if you're like me and hate how poor Tyelpë ended up, don't despair, I'm going to fix it in the future :-)


End file.
